Blique Moonshine
by hydra282
Summary: Blique is sent to the SWA to represent his home agency with a friendly paintball shootout.


Gunslinger Girl and its characters are property of YU AIDA ^_^

The original characters are my property 9.9

_act 1_

**Moonrise**

Blique usually woke up at seven, but got up a little earlier, because his bed was wet. He would have been surprised if he didn't already know that the urine was from the bunk bed over him. Blique's roommate is named Algernon, he's an unfortunate child that had always stuggled with mental and physical problems. Blique knew that the other children might not be able to live with someone like him, so he volunteered to share his room with him. He grabbed a bag of pet food and fed Algernon's skunk. After feeding Quozzle, Blique left to tell Eve that his bed was wet again.

Blique has dried paint on his skin and a black wavy cloud of hair that hides his eyes. He was born and raised in a rough French neighborhood, but the thirteen-year-old was now living within the safe walls of EDEN.

He arrived at Eve's office and told her and her older sister about his problem.

"I'll have someone clean it right away" said Eve

"Merci" said Blique

"Blique, do you know what the SWA is?" said Illiad

"Yeah, why?"

"We need someone mature to go there and show them that we're better than they think"

"Huh?"

"We heard that someone over there doesn't think too highly of us, and I know that you'll be on your best behavior" said Eve nicely

"Ok, but wouldn't a tournament or something be a better way of showing our skills?"

"Yes, but we don't have time for that right now. You should warn them though, because we _will_ have one of those someday" said Illiad

"I was just kidding, but if you say so"

Blique went back to his room to start doing a new painting. When he got there, Algernon was awake and a little mad.

"Quozzle nah hungy!" said Algernon

"Yeah, I fed him since you apparently didn't" said Blique

"My!" Algernon said as he held Quozzle

"Listen, if you can't take care of him, then you can't keep him"

"Buuuh"

"That's the way it is Algernon. I'm going to be gone for a while, so you'd better remember to feed him"

"Yeh, Beek..."

Algernon was a little sad until he looked at Blique's painting

"Wha dah?"

"It's a forget-me-not with a little skunk inside it"

"Quozzle?"

"Yes, it is Quozzle. This is to help you remember that he needs to be taken care of"

"Pity"

"Merci"

_act 2_

**Mr. Black Sky**

After saying goodbye to his friends at the garden, he left to Italy on a private jet. He liked the view from up there, there were many trees and mountains to look at. When he got to the SWA, he was greeted by Meriwether and the sound of gunshots coming from what he assumed was their shooting range. Meriwether was very nice to Blique, which made it obvious that he wasn't the trash talker. Meriwether took Blique on a tour and had him meet the adults. They were all nice, except for a man named Jean, who said that no other agency could raise better cyborgs than the SWA. He even insulted Blique's hair. The visitor knew who he had to impress. Meriwether was about to take Blique to see the other kids, but a girl named Beatrice took Meriwether away to practice something.

Blique walked to the dormitory to see the other cyborgs. He met Soledad, a feminime teenaged boy with long blonde hair, and he took Blique to meet Triela.

"So, you're the british kid" said Triela

"Actually, I'm French"

"Ooh, are they really as romantic as they say?" asked Soledad

"No, they're quite mean. The cities look nice, but I'm glad to be away from those people"

"Oh" Soledad said disappointedly

"Are you confident that you'll beat the challenge" said Triela

"I think I'll do well"

"We'll see about that, heh heh"

Blique soon ventured back into the halls and could hear some music, so he went to take a closer listen. He found Beatrice and Meriwether playing together. They were both quite skilled. Beatrice was making sad sounds with her piano while Meriwether played a fluttery flute. They talked for a while. Blique told them that the next time he came he would bring his Clarinet. As he left, he could hear Meriwether perfectly singing "Koi no Jumon wa Papa-PiPu-Pa" while Beatrice played the chiptune.

Blique continued checking out the SWA and saw a girl walking to her room. He called out to the girl and walked towards her. She had glasses and her room was full of teddy bears.

"You've got a lot of bears"

"They're not mine"

"They remind of one of the girls back home"

"Aren't you going to intoduce yourself?"

"I'm Blique, nice to meet you"

"I'm Claes, why are you here?"

"It seems that Jean has been saying mean things about EDEN, so I'm here to prove him wrong"

"Oh, I've been wondering...what's EDEN like?"

"It's as the name implies, a beautiful garden"

Claes noticed the paint on Blique's hands and asked,

"Do you like painting?"

Blique smiled and said,

"It's what I love"

"Uh, I like painting too"

"May I see your work"

"Sure"

Claes pulled some paintings out for him.

"Wow, they're really good. Do you like fishing?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel calm"

"I've tried it before, but it was pretty boring"

Claes got kind of mad and said,

"What's with your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Ha ha, it's not _bad_, it's just weird"

"Yeah, yeah, I know"

"Can you even see through that mop?"

"Of course, clear as the night sky"

"Liar, let me see your eyes"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"You really _are_ weird"

Jose knocked and opened the door. He asked Blique if he wanted to do his exhibition now. Blique stood up and asked Claes if she wanted to go watch, but she declined. Blique would have liked for her to come see his skills.

_act 3_

**Dawn**

Blique walked onto a messy area. There were two cyborgs and a fun-seeking boy standing among the clutter. Jean told Blique that he had to have a paintball match against Rico, Triela, and Meriwether. Jean didn't want Meriwether to screw up the cgallenge, but Lorenzo wanted his godson to be happy.

"Are you ready, Blique?" said Meriwether

"This is what I came for" said Blique

"This isn't going to be easy" said Triela

"I hope you do good" said Rico

* * *

Back at the dorms, Claes was sitting down and looking at her paintings. Henrietta walked into Claes' room and told her what Blique was about to go through. Claes was a little surprised by the challenge they were giving him. Claes finally agreed to go and walked with Henrietta.

"This is going to be so exciting" said Henrietta

"Probably" said Claes

* * *

Blique dodged the paintballs and hid behind a wall. He couldn't take too long or else he had the risk of them surrounding him. He ran to other walls while shooting back at Triela and Meriwether. He didn't know where Rico was, until he ran right into her. She aimed her gun at him and Blique barely dodged her shot. He shot a ball at Rico's stomach and eliminated her from the game. "Looks like I'm out" Rico said before she walked away. "Riicooo!" Meriwether jokingly yelled. Blique heard the yell from somewhere behind him and followed his ears. "Take that!" Meriwether said as he jumped from his hiding spot, shooting a lot of paintballs. Blique jumped over the balls and shot Meriwether in the face. "Ow, he got me" He said as he pretended to die. Triela was the only remaining enemy. Blique didn't know where she was, since she wasn't shooting anymore. He quietly walked around the debris looking for her. He was worried that he was going to lose and then he was hit on his back. Triela had snuck up on him. Meriwether finally "came back to life" and congratulated Blique.

Claes walked towards Blique and said,

"At least you got two of them, that was great"

"You said you weren't going to come"

"Is that a problem?" Claes said frustrated

"...Merci"

Jean came and said,

"You took out one cyborg and a kid. We were told that you-"

"You should just be quiet. I know that my friends and I are good at what we do, so I don't even care what you think" said Blique

"You tell him" said Meriwether

Jean wasn't happy, but he decided not to retaliate. It was time for Blique to go home, so he said goodbye to Claes and the rest of his new friends and flew back home. He was glad that most of the people there were nice.

"Hey, Blique, what happened?" asked Lott

"I did well, but I couldn't beat Triela"

"Triela huh, is she hot?"

"I'm not going to disclose that information"

"Aw, come on"

Blique went to Eve's office, leaving the eleven-year-old Lott disappointed. She was happy that he did well on the challenge. Illiad, Eve's older sister, definitely wasn't as enthused since she saw Blique as a failure. After Illiad gave a mean speech and Eve defended him, Blique went to his room. Algernon and Quozzle weren't inside, but they soon came running once they found out he was back home.

"Beek!"

"Hello Algernon, hello Quozzle"

"We miss you"

"I missed you guys too"

"Wha appeh"

"I made a lot of new friends there"

"We meet en"

"You guys will meet them someday"

Blique started on a new painting and once he finished, he let Algernon look at it.

"Fishy?"

"Yeah, she's a girl from the SWA"

"She pity"

"Yes, she is"


End file.
